Lovely As You In The Bedroom
by jewlzncoolz
Summary: This is a side story from Lovely As You, as I did not want to put lemons in that one. It's short, and doesn't really make much sense but I got a few requests to write it so this is for the reviewers who wanted the lemons.
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya, this is a side story from 'Lovely As You' except this one has lemons. I have only done one chapter and if it gets good feedback I might write more.**

**Enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter One. Sudden Urges.**

**Bella's POV.**

I didn't even get time to react as suddenly Edward had roughly pushed me back into the wall. His lips crashed on mine and he moaned softly into my mouth.

"Door…close", I gasped pulling away. But he wouldn't have that. With a kick, he whacked the door close and his lips found mine again.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now", breathed Edward pulling back to smile at me faintly. He pressed his hips into mine.

"Oh, I think I have a fair idea", I said returning his smile. Nibbling softly on my collarbone, Edward's fingers tickled around my waistline, playing with the edge of my panties. He caressed my skin softly sending waves of magic up and down my spine.

His hand traced down my leg and hitched it up around his hip. I grabbed his neck and pulled up my other leg so his hands were supporting under me. Our lips found eachother again and his tongue slipped inside mine. I could feel him walking somewhere, which I only assumed was his bedroom, whilst we explored each other's mouths in detail.

I felt something soft under me and realised I was lying on my back on Edward's bed and he was pressing down on top of me. His hand slipped under my shirt and slowly made his way up. I could moan in pleasure as his fingers tenderly stroked my stomach. Then went up to cup my breasts, which sent volts of magic and electricity through my body. Edward had pushed up my bra and was softly pinching. My nipples instantly hardened at his touch.

Edward pulled me up into a sitting position and in a quick movement he had my shirt off and flying in one direction. I helped him take off his shirt and our lips immediately crashed back together in urgency. He couldn't be too far away from me for too long. I needed him. In so many ways.

As we continued to kiss, Edward softly nibbled on my bottom lip gently as I groaned out in pleasure. My fingers trailed on his abs, drawing love patterns. Edward shuddered under my touch and began to hungrily kiss down my neck. His hands reached around my back and he expertly unclasped my bra in a matter of seconds and threw it somewhere. He had managed to wriggle of his jeans whilst still kissing and sucking and tasting my neck and collarbone. My nails clawed his back and we both sighed and moaned at the same time.

My hand moved down to his obvious bulge, which was already hardened, hot and throbbing for me. I slid my hand into his boxers and Edward suddenly bit my nipples hard.

"Fuck…Bella, you got me so hard for you", hissed Edward sounding out of breath. I sighed smugly and my hand moved to start stroking his length softly. Edward swirled his tongue around my nipple, teasing me softly, which got my already wet pants, even wetter. I engaged my free into running wild into his scruffy, sexy hair. I fisted a load of it and pulled his closer.

Edward began moving faster to the rhythm I had. My hand rubbed up and down as I felt Edward breathe heavily against my chest.

He suddenly froze and stopped kissing my breast. I stared at him, feeling confused of why he halted. Edward grabbed my hand and pulled it out.

"What's wrong?" I whispered in confusion.

"I want to cum _inside_ of you Bella", whispered Edward back, "but not yet...I want to touch you first…"

There was a playful sparkle in Edward's eyes and he grinned mischievously again making my heart nearly stop.

His mouth became urgent against mine as he attacked my lips once more. And he groaned in ecstasy. I wanted him to sigh out again, so I pulled myself even closer to him by his neck, tangling my leg awkwardly between his thighs, trying again, and crushing my lips to his as I slid my leg up higher. He groaned sharply then and clutched me closer, and I realized that while my knee was between his legs, I could feel him against my shin, hard and warm. I moved my leg slightly in again to feel what happened when I did that. Edward groaned once more and exhaled into my mouth, squeezing my thigh and slightly moving his hips upwards.

I sighed as the pressure came back against me and he exhaled roughly with a small grin at the corner of his mouth before we crashed back into a kiss. I did it again, trying to show him that I wouldn't stop anymore. He closed his eyes and ducked his face to my shoulder, tangling his hand back into my hair and holding my head close to him, into his shoulder too. He ground my leg close as he took a deep breath. And he was hugging me in a way that was so sweet.

He was kissing my shoulder then, so I let him take his time as I ran one hand down and across his back, feeling the muscles that I had wanted to touch for so long. It was hard not to get lost immediately in the way the sections of his back divided under my hands. He was so strong under his shirt. So soft. So beautiful.

I sighed and shivered as I felt his tongue on my skin, licking and nibbling between kisses. He went back on my mouth and kissed me ever so passionately.

His mouth was warm and he tasted so good as he kissed me firmly, taking my lips into his mouth before bringing ours together again.

His skin was soft and so warm and I moaned into his kiss yet again. I just wanted to be closer to him. I couldn't have enough of Edward all over me. I became aware of his strong hand then as his palm slid from my waist to my thigh again as he rubbed and grasped from my knee to my hip in quick strokes. And he was moving my leg against him and I could feel the shape and the way it moved against my leg still. He moaned deeply then and kissed me harder as he stroked my thigh again and pulled my shin against him.

I pulled Edward's face to mine and wrapped my fists in his hair, kissing him harder and with all of the love and want I had only for him. He felt my intensity and he kissed me back aggressively, hard and firm and with panting and passion and equal need.

And I had realised that I couldn't even speak because I lost control then as our kisses became more urgent with need.

And then so quickly he laid back for him as he wrapped his hand around the back of my head. He settled on his elbow as he hovered over me with his thigh between my legs and his hardness against my hip. He crashed his mouth to mine immediately and I whimpered and pulled on his neck.

Urgently, I wrapped my legs around the back of his and gripped his hair then, wishing he would kiss my neck. And then I won again as he finally settled with a rough sigh against my mouth and went right into attacking my throat.

I knew where I wanted him then. And I was throbbing there now and getting warmer and wetter.

As he kissed my jaw and my neck, nipping, sucking and kissing my skin, I arched my hips again.

"Edward…I want you", I whispered softly with the only breath I could manage as I imagined what it might feel like to have him inside of me.

He came back up to my mouth with a kiss that was soft now, as if the tone between us had changed. His bottom lip was between mine then as he kissed my top lip and hovered over me, never straying too far from my mouth. Immediately, everything was sweeter and softer and so affectionate. It was both of us together with the charge around us. I loosened my grip on his hair as we breathed together with our new pace.

And then his hand was moving somewhere and I sighed unsteadily against his bottom lip as I struggled to stay still. He opened his burning, piercing green eyes and we blinked at each other, feeling that pull in a whole new way, so intimate and close. He stared back with his lips parted as he moved his hand with slow purpose from my waist, and then up to the band of my jeans. I tried not to shiver as his long fingers edged over the top of my jeans, tracing me slowly with the back of his fingers.

His hands were warm and I could feel it as he touched my stomach. The anticipation of him touching places that had never been felt by anyone else only increased my desperation and I shuddered as he traced my belly button. My stomach tightened from the feeling because it tickled when he brushed his fingers around.

I angled my neck back and arched my body into his chest, giving him silent permission to do whatever he wanted.

And I was growing hotter and more anxious for him as I tried to keep up with his mouth as he kissed me with his skilful tongue. We both exhaled roughly in time

And he kissed me with energy as I let the sound free. Then without warning, Edward had popped the button of my jeans and began to slide it down with sudden haste. Before I knew it, he had already gotten it down to my ankles, distracting me smoothly with his luscious lips and his mouth of course.

"Oh…Bella", groaned Edward in a quiet awed toned as he broke the kiss, "I love you Bella. So much. You're so beautiful…"

He didn't get to finish whatever else he was about to say because I had brought his lips colliding back to mine again. Edward ripped off my panties and I was suddenly naked, hot and wet underneath him.

I threw my head back as his soft long fingers had finally touched me there. It was pure bliss and ecstasy and I felt like I was lit up. Suddenly on fire. And Edward was burning with me. He rubbed slowly on my clit, causing me to moan out in pleasure once more.

"Edward! Oh...fuck", I screamed out as I fisted the sheets underneath me because I was losing so much control. He continued to rub and caress around that throbbing wet spot as his lips busied my neck, leaving open-mouthed kisses up and down.

"You're so beautiful", murmured Edward against my neck and collarbone. He began inhaling and brushing his lips up and down. I shuddered once more. His fingers suddenly entered me and that's when I burnt bright that before.

Edward had set a slow pace; going in and pulling out of me making me squirm and groan out to him. My eyes were squeezed shut and I had flung my arms around him to pull his body closer to mine. He thrusted back into me as I cried out in erotic satisfaction. I arched my hips so that his two fingers were fully inside me as I felt my body shuddering in pleasure.

I could feel myself about to fall over the cliff, climaxing into oblivion and beyond. Edward fastened his rhythm, nipping and biting at every piece of flesh on my neck as he could. The feeling was absolutely unbelievable.

"Oh Edward…I'm about…about to cum…" I sighed out as my body trembled and shook violently. Edward grunted something that I didn't understand and I felt myself milk around his fingers as I came in full orgasm.

I was both out of breath and full of content as Edward slowly pulled out of me. My eyes flung open as I tried to catch my breath. He put his fingers into his mouth, cleaning it slowly. The sight was so hot I could've cum once again, no problem.

"You taste so nice," whispered Edward, as he winked at me. Our bodies glistened in sweat, still heated up. Edward sighed as he lay down next to me and entwined his hand with mine.

"I love you", I said breathlessly. Edward chuckled and moved closer. He kissed my shoulder softly.

"I love you too", he whispered. He began sucking softly on my shoulder, causing me to shudder once more. I twisted my position so that I was facing him too. I wrapped my arms around his back, bringing him closer to me so that my breasts were squashed up to his torso. Edward growled and attacked my lips once more. He got up without breaking our precious kiss and was suddenly on top of me. I felt his harden cock pressing down on my stomach.

"Edward", I whispered desperately. His hands were at my waist, tickling my side as I clawed his back bringing him closer to my body. I rocked my hips up, frantic for some friction.

"You're so beautiful Bella", murmured Edward against my nipples. He bit down hard and I squirmed back from the brilliant thrill and stimulation.

"I need you", I gasped out to Edward, out of breath. I was so wet down there. I needed him. To feel him. I couldn't have Edward close enough. I couldn't have him for long enough. Edward was mine and I was his.

We were too caught up in the situation and the emotions that circled around us. Edward slowly pulled back, his lips only inches away from mine. I saw him reach over and put on a condom quicker than I could react. And I instantly heated up knowing what he was about to do to me. He positioned himself carefully as my eyes instinctively closed. I felt a little touch and with a quick thrust Edward pushed himself in me. I bit my lip not to shout but then I couldn't control myself. The pain and pleasure was too much. I cried out Edward's name, throwing my head back. He pushed himself further, right inside me and that's when we were closer than before. Emotionally and physically.

I pushed past the pain that I felt because the emotion was better.

"Edward", I gasped out in between my ragged breath. He responded with a grunt, as he pulled right out and thrusted back in again.

"Oh god…go faster…" I moaned as the sensation completely took over me. I flung my arms back around Edward, gripping him tightly. My legs had wrapped around his back.

"Bella…I…love you", groaned Edward as he pushed in and out of me, his lips busied mine so I couldn't reply or say anything or even breathe at that time. Edward's tongue danced in and out of mine and I felt myself about to fall over the edge once again. I opened my eyes and saw the most beautiful thing. Edward's face and eyes met mine and we heated up, lit up and glowed brighter than before. The sight was amazingly hot and the tingly feeling returned.

Edward shuddered and I could feel he was close.

"Oh Bella", he gasped in elation, "I'm about to cum…Bella…"

He moaned my name over and over again, and although it was slightly muffled against my skin, I heard every word.

When I came the second time it was the most explosive climax I had ever felt in my entire my life, I felt Edward spilling his seeding and he trembled in pleasure.

"Oh Edward", I breathed out as he slowed his pushing and pulling to a stop. Edward pulled out of me completely and collapsed on the bed beside me. He got rid of the condom and turned to me once more.

My stomach had melted and my legs were slightly numb. My lips were swollen from all the kissing and I knew that I'd have a few hickeys on my neck and collarbone. But I didn't care.

Edward had finally and rightfully marked me his.

"I love you, Bella", he whispered leaning over to brush his lips against mine, "forever. And I always will."

* * *

**Please review, tell me how I did. I haven't really written lemons before.**

**Check out my other stories if you like this one.**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, thank you for the people who reviewed. It was appreciated. I'm going on a three week holiday shortly so I won't be able to update the third chapter. But I promise to update as soon as I get back.**

**This one's short. I got the idea from a brilliant fanfiction story I read a while back, but I'm NOT copying it, this is different.**

* * *

Chapter two. Phone conversations.

I sat up and groped around the bed to realise that it was empty. a sudden rush ran through me as I panicked. I looked around frantically for any signs of life. Or Edward.

Just on queue he walked in. I absorbed the view and smiled, reassured. Edward was wearing nothing but a pair of khaki shorts. His torso showed perfectly and I could just admire his strong muscles. I imagined myself the night before, stroking and rubbing that bit. Softly laying kisses there…

"…We did…it's not like that…no of course I won't…", said Edward. I realised he was talking on the phone. He sat with his back to me, one hand holding his phone tightly to his ears and the other one creeping under the bed covers. I wriggled close to the edge of the bed, closer to him and allowed his fingers to tickle my stomach.

I giggled slightly and tried to wriggle away but he was having none of that. He pulled himself fully on the bed and his hands wandered around my stomach and my chest again. The feeling was amazing and simply ecstatic.

"Yeah go on, put mum on…I'll talk to you later…bye Alice…. yeah sure I will…", Edward carried on talking innocently as if he wasn't groping me under the bed sheets right now. I tried to keep my laughter as quiet as possible, knowing that Esme was on the line and might be able to hear me.

Then I had an amazing idea. Yesterday, Edward Cullen had managed to make me climax without being inside me. today, I was going to make sure _he_ was satisfied.

Edward's POV.

Bella's soft skin underneath mine was absolutely magic. I could barely concentrate on the words my mother was saying on the other line.

"Did you hear that?" my mum snapped impatiently.

"Eh…sorry, no. What?" I asked. Bella wriggled away and my head whipped around trying to find her again. She had wrapped the bed sheets around her small body and a mischievous grin was plastered all over her face. She had a soft faint blush that made me suspicious.

"I _said_ she kicked it and walked away", said mother sighing heavily, "can you believe that, Edward?"

Hell, no I couldn't.

No, not what my mother had said, but what Bella was doing.

"Er, no. It's unbelievable", I stuttered aloud so my mum at least _thought_ I was listening to her.

Bella was currently behind me, her hot breath was hitting my skin like fireballs, heating and lighting me up instantly. Her soft lips gentle touched and pecked at the side of my neck, teasing me like mad. I turned my head to the side, urgently wanting her lips to make contact with mine, but she pulled away.

"Edward Cullen! Are you listening?" demanded Esme on the phone.

"Of course I am", I told her immediately, "You said she's not being a nice neighbours even though you've done nothing wrong to her." I recited exactly what she had said.

"Yes…well, you heard. Doesn't mean you were listening", said my mother clearing her throat, "so anyway, I thought I recognised her. I thought I knew her from somewhere…"

Bella hopped off the bed and stood in front of me. Her face in full concentration mode. Her thin white sheets were still around her fragile little body and all I wanted to do at that moment was to rip it off. Bella bent down, startling me at first.

"Emily Jackson is her daughter, you know?" Esme carried on, on the phone that was pressed to my ears.

"Yes", I managed to choke out. Bella smiled up at me as her fingers brushed the side of my shorts and stopped at the zipper. I couldn't help but shudder and nearly dropping the phone in the process. Bella blushed slightly but had a determined look on her face. She bent down on her knees and pulled my zipper right down, exposing the unnoticeable bulge that was begging to be let loose.

She smiled and stood up again, crushing my hopes. Like getting run over by a lorry. I really thought she was going to do _that_. Although, I never expected Bella to even think of it.

"So then, I said, well it's nice to see you again…", my mother rattled on in the background. Bella pulled me up, motioned for me to stand. I did as I was told and she pressed her body close to mine. She rubbed her hips with mine, making me groan aloud.

"And I said – Edward? Are you alright?" asked my mother.

"Er, yeah", I said quickly, "Fine, carry on."

I saw Bella smirked slightly. Her hands tickled down my chest and ripped down my shorts suddenly. She smiled deviously again and played about with the edge of my pants.

"Do you dare me Edward?" whispered Bella in my unoccupied ear. I gulped in fear.

"Oh! Was that Bella? Is she there?" asked my mother suddenly. A flicker of amusement and hysteria flashed across Bella's face.

"She's, uh, busy at the moment", I told my mother quickly. I wanted Bella to get on with it. If she was going to do what I think she was going to do then…

"Oh well…alright", said Esme disappointedly, "anyway, so I thought maybe I should tell her that we had met before…"

Bella's pants slipped inside my pants and brushed against my cock, making my bit lip to keep a moan back. She slowly pulled down my boxers, taking her time as she did so. With impatience, I helped her get on with it.

"Now, now, Edward", said Bella shaking her said, "I'm in charge. Now sit!"

She pushed me back onto the bed and slipped off the thin white bed sheet that was wrapped around her. If possible, I got harder.

Bella's body was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen. She had the softest, warm skin which was delicate and smooth everywhere. Her breast was round and perky and the most perfect thing a man could ever ask to see. She was a goddess herself.

"Anyway, I cleared it up with her now", Esme rattled on. I only just realised that my phone was against my eyes. Bella bent down gently stroked my length, causing me to moan again.

"Oh…"

"Edward? You there?" asked my mother. I cleared my throat and coughed.

"Yes, here. Carry on", I said forcedly as I kept back another soft groan that built up in my chest. Bella's fingers were working magic, touching me like I had never been touched before. She stopped rubbing and I felt the most erotic experience overcome me as her mouth closed around my erection.

Her lips were still warm and soft. She started moving back and forth causing me to groan out again.

"Oh…Bella…fuck!"

"What? Edward?" snapped my mother, "you know better than to swear that Bella, apologise right now!"

"Wha…oh, eh…sorry Bella…", I said through gritted teeth, swallowing another moan. Bella smirked up at me, quickening her pace, making me absolutely mad. Her left hand lay soft on my thigh and her right hand had now grabbed my balls, massaging them in a manner that would make me swear a lot more if my mother wasn't on the phone with me.

"That's better", Esme approved, "now…where was I? Oh yea. Well, I'm –"

"Oh god", I groaned aloud, not being able to control myself. Bella had swirled her clearly skilled tongue over the head of my throbbing cock, making me shudder involuntarily.

"Edward? What's the matter with you?" snapped my mother once more. Shit, I needed to keep composed.

"Uh…YES! I mean…god that feels good, no! I mean, nothing's the matter", I stuttered out as Bella licked the outside of my erection causing me more pleasure than I had ever felt in a lifetime.

"Edward? What's going on?" asked Esme concernedly. Bella squeezed my balls lightly, making my eyes widened and my breath quicken at once.

"I'm fine", I squeaked, unsurely. The feeling I felt was beyond unbelievable, "shit! God Bella…I mean here's Bella…I need to go mum…I'm going cum…go faster…"

"You want me to go or come? What are you saying? Edward honey, you're confusing me", stated my mother sighing "is everything alright? Where's Bella? She still busy?"

Bella took in my length fully as I shut my eyes close entirely. I gripped the mattress firmly and held back a groan. It rumbled in my chest like a growl instead.

"Bella's…uh, preoccupied", I gasped out, "mother I'll call you back. Ok?"

"No, no, no", said Esme before I could chuck the phone to one side. I groaned in impatience and pleasure. The girl in front of me had her arms around my body, pulling me all the way into her. Her tongue worked quickly, licking and sucking at the right places. I felt myself about to fall over the climax any moment. I shouldn't be on the phone to my mother right now! This is so wrong! Fuck…. but feels _so right…_

"Edward, Carlisle and I were thinking of –"

"Oh god yes! God that feels good", I screamed out aloud, grabbing a fistful of Bella's hair gently and making her suck me faster.

"So you want to come?" asked Esme.

"Cum? Yes! Oh…I'm about to cum…shit…"

"Oh ok. Well, when are you and Bella coming?" asked my mother, "next Sunday is a good time, is that a good time for you two?"

My body shuddered as a wave of emotions and erotic goodness flowed through me. I gripped Bella even tighter, not wanting to let go.

My throbbing erection spilled out all my seeds right into Bella's mouth and she sucked it all up. Her movements were slowly to a stop and she finally pulled my cock out of her mouth with a smug grin.

"Ok, then. See you next Sunday Edward", said Esme quite happily, "oh, Alice wants to speak to Bella. Put her on."

I collapsed on my bed and handed the phone to Bella. She looked confused but took it anyway. She placed it on the side of the bed and stood up and straddled my lap. Leaning forwards her lips pressed close to mine. My fingers traced around her back, as I inhaled her soft perfumed skin. I could taste myself in her mouth as I greedily pulled her closer. But she pulled back.

"Hey Alice…oh, I'm just…reading. You?"

* * *

**It'll be Edward's turn to get revenge in the next chapter.**

**Please review, telll me if you like or not.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**xXx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for not updating. But I was away for a while. I promise to upload weekly now. Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters.**

* * *

Chapter three. Edward's Revenge.

Bella's POV.

"Hey Alice…oh, I'm just…reading. You?" I said innocently into the phone. Edward, who was under me, grinned and placed his hands on my waist. I sent him a sly smile and looked away.

"Really?" said Alice suspiciously, "Reading what?"

"Um...a book?" I told her, wondering why she sounded so suspicious. Edward moved his hands up to try and pull me down. I giggled as I wriggled away from his grasp. Getting completely off of him, I wrapped the white thin bed sheet around my body again.

Edward grunted something in a whiney tone and frowned. I grinned at him and winked. He eyed my covered body with a thoughtful expression on his face.

"Bella stop fidgeting", murmured Edward, reaching for me again. I wriggled further away. I could play with Edward later. Alice had to have my attention now.

"Is something wrong with Edward?" asked Alice curiously, "Esme said he was acting...strange on the phone when she was talking to him."

"Strange?" I repeated, as I tried to muffle my laughter, "That's odd, he's fine though."

"Oh ok..." said Alice sounding unconvinced, "So you two are coming over next Sunday right?"

"We are?" I looked over at Edward; he didn't tell me he had arranged any dinner plans. I was just about to ask him about it, but it's kind of hard to talk when another pair of lips are hotly glued to your own. Edward pushed me down and flipped over our positions so that he was right on top of me. I felt none of his weight but I could definitely feel his body pressing down on mine. Well, I wasn't complaining. His lips shaped into mine, crashing closer. It was just as soft and gentle as it was fierce and passionate.

I didn't even know what had happened. Or how it happened. All I could do was feel the heated outline of Edward's body on top of mine. I gasped out for breath, trying to get back to my little phone conversation.

"Yeah, Esme just sorted it out with Edward on the phone a minute ago", Alice informed me, oblivious to the fact that my head was too jumbled up to even realise what she was talking about.

I held the phone tightly to my ear and placed my other arm around Edward's neck. Our little kiss began a little too urgent and I felt the need to hyperventilate. Pulling away from Edward, I tried to slow down my ragged breathing.

"A-Alice, can I c-call you b-back?" I asked, just as I had gotten away from Edward. But that wasn't working well for him right now, he pulled me right back into our previous position, still grinning mischievously. I groaned and gave him a stern look.

"What?" he whispered innocently.

"I'll call you right back Alice", I said quickly. Edward's lips were at my throat, biting and sucking every piece of flesh. His hands ran up and down my stomach and although there was a piece of cloth in between, I still felt his soft and gentle touch.

"What? No, I need to know what you're wearing", said Alice seriously as if she was negotiating a business meeting. I was confused by what she said. What I was wearing? Well, I only had a white bed sheet around my body at the current moment and I didn't think I should tell her that.

"Why do you need to know that?' I asked her, turning my head to the left to be able to speak. Edward took opportunity to go straight ahead and attack my neck again. I shuddered and had to slap my hand on my mouth to stop myself from moaning out in pleasure. Edward chuckled against my skin. His lips moved around expertly up and down my jaw line, leaving trails of kisses.

"To help you choose of course", laughed Alice in a 'duh' tone, "You know, what you're wearing to dinner next week. We can go shopping together tomorrow if you like, I saw this gorgeous blue dress that would look just -"

"Oh shit!" I groaned out loud, arching my back automatically as a tingling sensation ran through my body. I could feel Edward's sharp teeth, softly nipping against my collarbone. The erotic feeling that overcame me was too much for words.

"What?" asked Alice sounding confused, "Um...don't you wanna go shopping with me?"

Edward's head snapped up and his eyes flickered between the phone and me. A slow, amused smile was spreading on his face. I shot him another stern and annoyed look for distracting me, but I think it only looked grateful and pleased. I cleared my throat and decided to get back to Alice.

"Um...sorry about that. Of course I want to go shopping with you", I told her. She laughed it off immediately. Her small bell-like voice was high pitched and friendly.

"No you don't, but you're coming with me anyway", she said smugly, "because you love me and you would never make me upset, right Bella?"

I groaned, not in pleasure this time. "Sure Alice. Tomorrow, shopping. Got it."

"Great!" she exclaimed brightly, "Now, there's this dress that I saw..."

I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes, well Alice will be Alice. Edward was staring down at me with his piercing emerald eyes with an expression that looked crossed between amused and confused. He rolled off of me, wearing the same mask and lay down on my right.

As much as I wanted to listen to Alice, I was also enjoying Edward kissing me. I could never compare his compassionate and gentle lips to anyone else. The way his tongue explored my mouth was absolutely worth every dime in the whole. I loved feeling his warmth, the hot heat, the burning energy radiating off of him.

"...And it's got this silky material that coats the top half", Alice continued seriously, "It's a slightly darker blue than the rest of the dress, so that it stands out, you know?"

"Yes", I said curtly to Alice. Narrowing my eyes at Edward, I tried to work out why he had stopped touching me. He lay next to me, flat on his stomach with his cheek on the pillow. He watched me watching him. Expressionless. Patiently. With scorching hungry eyes....

"What are you planning?" I whispered to him, suspiciously as I pulled the phone away from my mouth. Edward eyes widened innocently and he faked a confused look.

"Talking to me?" he mouthed, tilting his head to the right and pointing a finger at his chest. I continued to scrutinize him, trying to figure out his little motive, whatever it was.

"Bella! Are you listening?" snapped Alice, impatiently. I cleared my throat and tore my gaze away from Edward.

"Of course Alice", I assured her, "Carry on."

"Is Edward there?" she asked with more curiosity than before, "Is he talking about me?"

"What? No. Of course not", I told her quickly, "He's not talking about anyone."

"Wow, you're a terrible liar even on the phone", sighed Alice dramatically, "Even without the blushing to give you away. You should work on that, Bella."

I rolled my eyes. "He isn't talking about you Alice. Honestly. Edward's just being a bit...distractive."

"Distractive?" Alice repeated unsurely, "What does that mean exactly?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it", I told her before she forced it all out of me, "he's stopped now. So shopping tomorrow, alright?"

"I'll meet you up for lunch"; Alice said excitedly again, "Then we can have the whole afternoon to shop!"

"Fantastic", I said unenthusiastically.

"Fantastic? What is?" asked Edward in a low tone. I shook my head at him.

"Ok, well I have to go now", Alice giggled, "Jasper's here. We're going over to his place cos his roommate's out and...Well, you know...bye!"

Nice mental image, Alice. Thanks.

"Eh...bye", I said as I flipped the phone shut and turned to Edward. I gulped.

Mommy.

Big mistake. Very big.

Dear Mary, Jesus and the other Guy, help me

......................................................................................................................

Edward's POV.

"Fantastic", groaned Bella as she closed her eyes. She reopened them and sighed heavily. I watched as she spoke to Alice, hoping that this stupid conversation would end soon. I had a load of naughty fantasies in my head and I was planning on making it all come true this morning. It was only morning after all. And we had all day to ourselves...

"Fantastic? What is?" I asked her curiously. Bella rolled her eyes and shook her head, waving the subject away.

"Eh...bye", Bella said looking disgusted. The horny bastard inside of me did a big 'YES!' and a weird victory dance that I would never do in public. Finally, she was off that cursed phone.

Now...

Bella turned off the phone and tilting her head to look at me. I smiled triumphantly. Bella narrowed her eyes at me again, scrutinizing my motives suspiciously. She bit her bottom lip nervously. I wondered why she looked so anxious. Hopefully my face wasn't giving my game away.

"Edward?"

"Bella?" I mimicked her intimidated tone as I sat up.

She sat up too, as if scared of me pouncing on her or something. Ah, well I was going to do that bit later...

"Why are you looking at me like that?" she asked curiously, pulling up her thin white bed sheet to cover more of her body. She had no idea how I longed to rip that piece of ragged cloth off of her and burn it.

"Like what?" I asked her, playing dumb.

"Like...like I'm something to eat", she explained as she blushed.

Mmm...well, I am very hungry Bella. The faint pink colour covering her cheeks did it. I couldn't help myself anymore.

"Bella, can you please that off that offending objecting? Please?" I asked her politely, tugging at her securely wrapped sheet. Of course, people can be gentlemen about sex too. My mother raised me well.

Bella raised an eyebrow at me. "But I'll be completely naked then, Edward."

"Well, I'm completely naked", I explained to her, "It's only fair that you are too."

"Are you planning on doing anything on the fact that we'll both be naked?" she questioned curiously, "Naked...alone...on this large and comfortable bed..."

Her voice dropped to husky and seductive as a sexy smile appeared on her lips. I moved over to Bella, slowly to allow her to stop me anytime. If she wanted to.

Please don't stop me. Please don't stop me.

She leaned in close and our lips met somewhere in the middle. I took her top lip in between my own and pressed myself on her, wanting her to be closer. Wanting to feel her everywhere.

At that moment, everything heated up.

My hands searched, groping around that stupid white sheet wrapped around her fragile little body. Well, trying to find a way in. Bella wound her fingers into my hair, gripping on tightly. Our lips parted at the same time and my tongue slipped inside her hot, wet mouth. My hand went towards her back, pulling the bed sheet down slowly. Our lips were still connected, our bodies pressed up close. And I wanted to have her even closer.

Finally ripping that little thin bed cover off Bella, I nearly did another victory dance right there. But I was certain that it would kill the mood. So I dropped it.

"Edward…" moaned Bella into my mouth. When she said my name, the sound alone made my body do amazing things. I moved to hover on top of her. My hands rubbing up and down her sides, caressing her stomach and gently touching every gorgeous piece of her that I could.

I kissed down her neck. Biting and sucking at each bit. Not wanting to leave any piece of her soft, delicious flesh left out. The feel of my girl underneath me, gasping out my name and groaning out in pleasure sent a thousand volts of tingly hormones up and down my spine.

Bella kissed my jaw line, out of breath and her chest heaving up and down. I continued to nibble on her collarbone.

"Oh god…" she called out, breathlessly as she arched her back and closed her eyes briefly. I chuckled against her skin.

"Not god, Bella. I'm Edward", I whispered, moving my lips towards her chest so my breath could tickle her skin. She smiled faintly and bit her lip.

"Edward then", she amended, bringing my face up with her two hands, which were now enclosed around either side of my cheeks. She kissed me softly then, passionately. I felt her love and affection. Our mouths were still closed but that didn't matter. Blindly, I reached out for a condom and it only took me a matter of seconds to get it on and recover back to the position was in before. With Bella underneath me, our lips joined together and not about to separate any time soon. I hovered around her entrance, barely aware as I did so, then quickly thrusted into her.

"Bella", I gasped out as I was inside her, pushing myself fully into her tight pussy. She gripped my shoulders, her lips slightly parted, and her breath ragged once more.

I began to up and down at a reasonably slow pace, wanting to enjoy the feel of being inside of Bella. Wanting to capture it and never let go. I had a certain possessive feeling over Bella, a certain over protectiveness.

I looked down to see Bella, biting her bottom lip to try and keep from shouting out. Her back fully arched, her breasts heaving up and down. Her hair was plastered around the pillow that her head rested on. Some stranded hair stuck to her face. A small patch of beaded sweat was lay out across her forehead.

I quickened my pace, thrusted into her once more. Deeper and quicker. Both our breaths hastened, both our bodies were sweating; both of us were nearly there.

"Oh…fuck…Edward", Bella groaned out, she pulled me down by the neck and our lips crashed down closer. My mouth opened and hers did too. Her fingers entwined themselves in my hair, gripping and pulling at the roots once more.

"Bella…" I breathed out, "Oh shit…"

I shuddered in pleasure, gasping out Bella's name in ragged breaths as I released into her. Bella groaned out once more erotically and came along side of me, tightening her hold round my hair and gasping out my name as I did to hers.

She trembled gently and slowed down slowly. I pulled out of her, and then kissed her forehead.

"You always give me the best orgasms", whispered Bella, hiding her face into my chest.

"I'm sure all your past experiences have been put to shame", I told her, laughing. Bella looked up at me, confused.

"I haven't…I mean, I don't _have _any past experiences, Edward", she said, rolling her eyes, "there's only you."

Bella's POV.

Ok so it was kind of embarrassing to admit that to Edward. But I thought he knew that I always had been a virgin. Until him.

I looked up at Edward to see confusion in his eyes. He sat up, suddenly, his eyes burning with curiosity.

"What do you mean?" he asked, bemused.

I sighed. Did he really want me to spell it out for him?

"What do you think I mean?" I shot back, instead of going through an embarrassing answer. Surely Edward knew. I mean, I never had any serious past relationships before. I didn't have anyone who was special enough to me for me to want to have sex with. To make love with.

Edward knew my whole life, I always told him anything and everything. So maybe I didn't exactly tell him that I didn't have sex with my previous boyfriends but I told him that they weren't the most special guys in my life. Surely he knew. I mean, I was only seventeen anyway.

"You've never…I mean like never…with another guy?" Edward phrased out, with his eyebrow furrowed and his eyes disbelieved. I bit my lip and looked down to avoid his gaze.

"No…I haven't", I admitted to him, "I thought you knew that I wasn't…_experienced_ or anything, Edward."

"This isn't about experience, Bella", said Edward, sounding suddenly irritated, "you were still a virgin before we had sex?"

"Yes", I told him pointedly, "and then I lost my virginity to you. So what? Does it make a difference now?"

"You didn't tell me", he muttered, sighing, "you should've told me Bella, you should've said…"

"Why does it matter?" I asked him softly, cupping his cheeks to force him to look directly at me.

"I didn't know…" Edward said shrugging, "I would've…gone slow or something. Did I hurt you? Did it hurt?"

I pushed him away and rolled my eyes, "so once again, you're angry at yourself because _I_ didn't tell you something, am I correct?"

"Did I hurt you?" he repeated, sounding sincere. I placed my head on his chest before speaking.

"No Edward, you didn't hurt me", I explained, "you didn't do anything wrong. It hurt…but that was inevitable. And it was only for a brief while. And you _did_ go slowly, it was perfect, for me. And the reason I didn't tell you were because I thought you knew. There was no one I would want to lose my virginity to anyway, no one but you."

"And now I just feel plain guilty", sighed Edward, placing his two hands over his face. I looked up at him and rolled my eyes.

"About what?" I asked, half laughing.

"You waited for me and I…didn't", he muttered, his words were a bit jumbled because of his hands. I slowly moved his fingers away, one by one. His eyes were closed and his lips pressed into a straight line. Moving myself, I straddle his lap. I leaned closer and kissed him softly. His lips relaxed.

I wrapped my hands around his neck and crashed my lips closer to his, kissing him with as much passion and love I had in me. Without hesitation, Edward kissed me back, just as fiercely, with just as much love.

* * *

Reviews are always appreciated.

Thanks for reading.

xXx


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter!**

* * *

Chapter four. Dinner with the parents-Part One

"Please", whispered Edward staring intently at me. He moved closer, pinning me up against the back of his front door. As he bent down slowly, our eyes were connected in an unbreakable gaze. His hypnotic piercing green eyes looked straight at mine and held me there.

I blinked.

"Eh…please what?" I said, shaking my head and trying to look away. With a sad pleading smile, Edward pressed his whole body against mine. His lips were inches away from my lips and I could feel his breath on my face.

"Please…can we not go?" Edward asked pulling a puppy face, "I'm sure you can think up of many other more _interesting_ things we could be doing on a Sunday night, Bella."

I cleared my throat and shook my head once more. Pushing away with my hand, I stepped around him to allow myself to breathe.

"No", I said firmly, "Esme invited us and you already accepted. I'm sure she's already started cooking and preparing everything."

"I can convince her to postpone the dinner", whispered Edward moving closer to me once more. With one swift movement, he had his hands on my waist and spun me back around. My back was flat against the door and Edward's lips hovered on mine as he spoke.

"She won't be upset", he said in a hypnotic voice, "it'll be fine. We can just stay in together, alone and…"

He trailed off suggestively. I moved my head closer so our lips pressed up close slightly.

Edward's hand moved up and down my sides, rubbing through my dress and leaving me to shudder in pleasure.

Using his fingers, he slowly traced up to my shoulders and my neck.

Edward immediately deepened the kiss by pressing himself closer to me. Our lips parted and his tongue slipped inside. My arms flew up to his neck, pulling him closer and wanting more and more of him.

I pulled my head away to let myself breath but Edward carried on kissing me. Sucking and biting down my neck whilst his hands rubbed and caressed every bit he could get like he was seeking bare flesh.

"I-I d-don't think that w-we should do this n-now, Edward", I gasped out, inhaling jaggedly and not being able to stop myself from moaning out his name.

"And why not?" murmured Edward against my neck, "I think this is perfectly –"

"Edward", I groaned, knowing that if we carried on he would convince me to stay. I pushed him away and wriggled to the left. Edward grunted and held me back in place. Attacking my mouth, I felt his arousal against my body as he occupied my lips expertly. I couldn't help but kiss back with as much enthusiasm or probably more.

"No", I moaned into his mouth, but gripping his hair and pulling him closer anyway.

"I think yes", replied Edward. He pulled back, smiled triumphantly then crashed back on my lips again. His hands were at my waist, on my thigh, up and down my sides and everyway at once, making squirm in pleasure.

A sudden ring made us both jump. Then groan in unison.

"Ignore it", muttered Edward, nibbling my earlobe with his teeth.

"Oh…Ed…ward…"

His tongue licked around my neck as one of his hands began to pull up the dress that I was wearing.

The ringing continued.

"Get the phone", I commanded him, trying to push him away once more.

"Let it ring", he said breathlessly as he attacked my collarbone and my dress was completely pulled up to my waist, showing half the side of my underwear perfectly.

I was about to let him win, again, but the stupid phone carried on ringing and distracted me.

"No", I told Edward, grabbing his face with my hand. He moaned and tried to kiss me again but I turned my face so he got my cheek. That didn't put Edward down.

He kissed along my cheek and my jaw line as his fingers touched the bare skin of my stomach.

"No…no, get the phone Edward", I told him, pushing him away and moving to get the phone that was perfectly annoying me right now.

I walked around him and Edward growled in frustration. Skipping over his sofa, I landed on the other side and grabbed the phone quickly.

"No", hissed Edward, running over to me once more.

"H-hello?" I answered breathlessly. Edward sat besides me and sighed in annoyance that I answered the phone. And got away from him.

"Bella! Where are you?" asked Alice, in a panicked voice.

"Well, Alice you just called Edward's apartment and I answered the phone, where do _you_ think I am?" I asked, half laughing.

"Put it down", whispered Edward in my free ear. His breath on my skin made me shudder. I didn't want to have a repeat of what happened the last time I was on the phone with Alice.

"Why are you still at Edward's apartment?" shrieked Alice into my ears. Edward started kissing my neck softly. Not as a distraction, just as an affectionate gesture.

"We were just about to leave", I told her, throwing a cautious glance at Edward. He frowned at me.

"We're not going", he whispered, "tell her we're busy."

"We'll be there in about twenty minutes, Alice", I said on purpose. Edward's frown deepened. He narrowed his eyes at me then moved away.

"Are you wearing the dress I sent over?" demanded Alice.

"Yes. And you didn't have to –"

"I should've come over to help you get ready", sighed Alice miserably, "are you wearing the dress right?"

"How can someone not wear a dress right?" I shot back at her, "it's a dress, Alice! Not rocket science."

"Does Edward like it?" she continued to interrogate. I glanced over to Edward who had crossed his arms in an angered manner. His eyebrows were pulled together and his lips were pouting. I laughed at the sight and rolled my eyes.

"I'm not sure", I told Alice honestly, and "I think he liked the dress before but now he's just sulking."

"Well ask him!" screamed Alice into my ear, "ask him if he likes the dress, Bella! Geez!"

"Alright, alright", I said quickly before getting shrieked at again. I turned back to Edward and nudged him. He turned his nose up and looked away. I giggled and moved closer.

"Edward…Edward?"

"I'm not talking to you", he muttered, still avoiding my gaze.

"Why not?" I asked innocently.

"You know perfectly well why Isabella Marie Swan", he said stubbornly, "I don't wanna go and you're making me!"

"Do you like my dress?" I asked him.

"I like the dress", he shrugged indifferently. Then he grinned and turned back to face me, "but I'd prefer it _off_ of you better…"

"He likes it", I answered Alice, wriggled away from Edward's grasp again.

"Yay! I knew it", she laughed, and I think she was doing a happy dance or something.

"Look Alice, we better go now", I told her as Edward got hold of my waist. And went to his favourite place. My neck and collarbone.

"Yes, yes you have to get to mom's house", agreed Alice quickly, "ok, well do you and Edward want to come over to jasper's apartment next weekend? I haven't seen you in ages and we should catch up."

Edward's hand went up my dress once more, roaming around on my stomach and sending waves of pleasure up and down my body.

"Ages? I saw you when we went shopping, Alice", I laughed and half moaned.

"That doesn't count", said Alice importantly, "that was purely business wise."

"Business?"

"Duh! Shopping is business, Bella. Not leisure", she told me seriously, "now you have to get going! Go! Tell Edward I said hi."

"Ok. Bye".

"Bye".

"Finally", groaned Edward against the skin of my collarbone. He gave it one last peck and pulled back to stare at my face.

"We're leaving", I told him sternly as I placed the phone down.

And he groaned again.

"Why Bella! Why do we have to go", he growled pulling me down as I tried to get up. I wriggled away and got up anyway. Creasing my dress down, Edward at me up and down.

"Are you sure you don't want to do something else tonight?" he asked hopefully. I sighed and shook my head.

"Esme and Carlisle are waiting for us", I said, grabbing his hands to force him to stand, "let's go. And stop wrinkling my dress, it'll look like I came out of a zoo."

"You could come out of a zoo and still look sexy", said Edward, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and gave up trying to get him to stand.

"Come on, let's go! There are many things we can do _after_ the dinner, Edward", I told him, suggestively raising my eyebrow.

**Edward's POV.**

I parked the car a little away from my parent's house because the driveway was full and there weren't many spaces left. Bella, who sat beside me, smiled faintly and reached up to touch my face.

Her fingers dragged from the top of my temple down to my lips. I kissed her fingers and held her hand there before she could pull away.

"What are you doing?" she giggled as I kissed each and every bit of her soft delicate fingers.

"Appreciating you", I told her truthfully as I carried on my mission.

"Come on, let's go Edward", said Bella, rolling her eyes and pulling her hand away. I let her take her hand back but pressed the inside car door lock as she turned to open the door.

Bella turned to face me with confusion on her face.

"Why did you lock the doors?" she asked curiously.

I glanced at my watch.

"We're five minutes early", I told her.

She still looked confused.

"So? Let's go. Come on, unlock it."

"Bella we've got five minutes still", I pointed out to her, "a lot can happen in five minutes, you know.

Realising the meaning behind my words, Bella's face flushed bright red. I smiled crookedly, watching the emotions flash across her expression.

She bit her lip to stop herself from smiling fully.

"No", she said shaking her head, "I'm sorry Edward but my dress will get creased."

"Then take it off", I told her, reaching over to get her hands again. She didn't pull back this time, which I was happy with.

"Edward…I don't think that's a good idea", she said, biting her lip nervously again. I leaned closer to her face and inhaled Bella's sweet scent. She blushed once more and the warm blood filled around her cheeks. I smiled faintly and brushed my lips against her cheeks, feeling her warmth radiate off of her.

"Well, I think it's a very good idea", I disagreed, trailing her jaw line softly with my lips. Bella shook her head and breathed out jaggedly. I felt her finger reach up hesitantly up to my neck and wrap her small fingers on a couple of strand of my hair.

"Are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting for us to do before we have dinner with your parents?" she asked sceptically, with an eyebrow raised. I inhaled her soft scent and kissed down her neck. My fingers brushed along the strap of her dress on her shoulder and smoothly slipped it off.

"Well, Bella. That depends on what you are suggesting", I told her, pulling back to stare at her face for a couple of seconds before attacking her lips.

"Edward, I'm suggesting exactly what you're suggesting", Bella gasped, pushing my face away to talk to me. I sighed and moved away from her.

"So we're both suggesting the same thing then?"

"Yes, we are", said Bella, nodding. I smiled and cocked my head to the right.

"Then we're both on the same page", I concluded. Bella frowned at my words before nodding hesitantly.

"I guess so", she shrugged cautiously.

"I'm great with that", I whispered, before attacking her once more.

**Bella's POV.**

Edward had skipped through the gap of the driver's seat and the front passenger's seat, bringing him with me at the back of his Volvo. I couldn't help myself and resist him anymore. I had tried, Esme. But sex with Edward wasn't something that an average girl would ever pass off. I had nearly given up on and stayed home with him earlier.

Edward pushed me down, by kissing my neck roughly. The feeling that ran through me was sensational and I couldn't help but groan out his name erotically. I felt his hardness through his jeans as his body pressed down on mine. I gasped and tried to speak.

"The dress", I said breathlessly.

"No problem", muttered Edward. He distracted me with his lips and I could only just feel his hands on my back, sliding the zip of the dress. He pulled me up with his other hand whilst his tongue slipped inside my mouth.

I gripped Edward's shoulder tightly and shivered under his touch. Our tongues mixed and danced around, exploring each other's mouth. I only felt the silky material of the dress being pulled away from me, and then I was flat on my back, with Edward on top of me, wearing only a bra and underwear.

Edward carried on kissing me; trailing open-mouthed hot wet kisses down my neck, on my collarbone and still going further down.

"So…beautiful", murmured Edward against my skin. My hands impatiently slid under his shirt and yanked them off. Edward smiled at me slyly then sudden flipped us over. He pulled off his jeans in a matter of seconds, leaving me to kiss down his chest and running my fingers over his abs and the softest of his skin.

I went back to kiss his lips softly and I felt Edward's hands unhooking my bra gently. He dumped it to the side and began sucking and biting around my shoulders and down to my chest.

"Oh…Edward…"

With another quick movement, Edward had flipped us back over. I arched my back, oblivious to the fact that he was slowly kissing downwards on my body. My fingers were entwined in his hair and pulling on tightly.

"Shit Bella, you know that's torturing me…" muttered Edward as I arched myself into him more again. He groaned my name softly and resumed to kissing me, using his tongue to make me shiver and his teeth to make me groan his name aloud.

With a gentle pull, he slid my underwear down with his lips still intact on my skin as he nibbled and sucked every piece of flesh.

I gripped his face harder, asking him for more attention and Edward obeyed immediately. He crashed his lips impatiently against mine and we both groaned out loud.

I wriggled under Edward as I felt his hardness near my centre. I couldn't resist him; I wanted him so badly it was hard to even concentrate of breathing.

As if Edward wanted the same thing, he quickly positioned himself on me, only pulling back to stare deeply into my eyes. And I didn't close my eyes this time. The heat I felt from his body made me shiver for some reason. Our breathing was both hot and ragged. His lips came closer and met mine slowly, almost painfully and then I felt Edward enter me.

My back arched as I moaned out Edward's name. He pushed inside of me, holding my shoulders tightly. I gripped onto him, never wanting to let go.

I bit my lip, stopping myself from screaming out his name as he pulled out of me and pushed back in with sudden force. The heat feeling that ran through me was nothing like I had ever felt before.

Edward gasped and moaned out my name whilst pounding into me faster and faster. My nails dug into his skin and my whole body was tingly with a sudden sensation.

"Oh…I'm about to cum…Bella…"

He sped up his rhythm as I moaned out and tried to breath again. Edward's lips were against my neck and I felt his breathing against my skin. The feeling made me shudder under his touch.

I could feel the familiar sensation about to overwhelm me as my body shivered violently under Edward. He groaned out in pleasure as he came, still whispering softly against the skin of my neck and collarbone. I came right after him, as my muscles tightened and my body trembled fiercely.

"Fuck…that was…"

"The best", finished off Edward, gasping along side me.

I tried to catch my breath as my chest heaved up and down. We began to laugh about nothing in particular as he pulled out of me gently.

"Why are you laughing?" I asked him, trying to sit up. Edward grabbed my arms and pulled me closer to him into a slight hug.

"Why are you laughing?" he shot back.

"I don't know", I giggled shrugging, "Edward we should put our clothes on, anyone could walk past your car –"

"The windows are tinted", he reminded me coolly.

"Yes, but not sound proof, I'm sure", I told him, still half laughing.

* * *

**Edward forgot something...can anyone figure out what?**

**Thanks for reading**

**xXx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bella's not preggers! I couldn't do that, they have to have more fun first. Read and review!**

* * *

Bella's POV.

"No, Edward", I said firmly as I lowered my book onto my lap.

"This is completely unreasonable", he whined, crossing his arms childishly. Edward sat at the end of the bed, huffing and frowning. I smiled sweetly, at the opposite side of him, then pulled up my book and continued reading.

"What if I seduced you?" he proposed, his voice dangerously low and husky. I bit my lip and dropped my book again.

"Edward, we love eachother and love doesn't mean we have to go at it like bunnies", I told him, "and it's a good thing that I _am_ on the pill. Remember you freaked out when you realised you forgot to wear a condom."

"No, I don't remember", he huffed, rolling his eyes, "because it was _two_ weeks ago, Bella. Two. That's fourteen days, did you know that?"

"Yes, I know that fourteen days is two weeks", I laughed, humouring.

He frowned again muttering, "fourteen days without sex…"

After our little accident before, I was going to show Edward how much I loved him. And that didn't mean sex was to be involved. However much I loved making love with him, kissing him…touching him all over and feeling his lips on my skin…

Yeah, ok; I totally wanted to jump him right now. But I wouldn't. I was going to stick to this. I wanted to show him that we didn't have to have sex all the time to be happy. But Edward wasn't making my life any easier.

I looked up suddenly and my book disappeared, in front of me, crawling slowly towards me was Edward. He wore a devilish smile across his lips.

"What are you doing?" I asked him, breathlessly. Because he did just that. He took my breath away by the wicked glint in his eyes. The way his shirt was one a few minutes ago and was now suddenly off, revealing his perfect torso.

He wore nothing but his boxers and the sight in front of me sent a pulsing heat between my legs.

Before I could react again, Edward had reached me, without a word he lowered his face to mine. I wanted to tell him to stop. To not do this. I was going to be firm, we didn't have to have sex to love eachother and…_oh screw it!_

As soon as his lips found mine I found myself melting.

I arched into him as I felt his hand on my stomach, under my shirt and travelling

up towards my breasts. His miraculous fingers were slowly turning me into a hot mess. Our tongue battled silently whilst he positioned himself between my legs, ripping my shirt off and playing with the shorts that I wore. He was trailing open-mouthed kisses and licks up to my neck. I moaned out his name making my hands roam on his chest, his strong-steeled abs. Edward shivered and attacked my mouth again with urgency. I felt the strain of his boxers as his erection pressed into my core.

"Edward", I gasped out, breathing hard and almost panting.

"Shush…" he whispered against my skin as his lips travelled down. His hands unclasped my bra and threw it to the side. He brought his lips to my nipple instantly, making me arch into him more.

I moaned out, gripping a batch of his hair and holding his head on my chest. Edward used his tongue expertly to lick and make dangerously slow and teasing patterns on my breasts. He licked and bit down at my flesh.

With one swift movement, Edward had pulled me up and ripped off my shorts and underwear in one. He kissed the sight before him before returning up to my neck and devouring.

I felt the warmth and heat flow through his skin and burn me. The skin-to-skin contact made me writhe around underneath him wanting more and more of him. The sore and throbbing point between my legs made me arch and pull him closer.

He slid down, down between my breasts while nuzzling my nipples with his nose and breathing in deeply. He was smelling me. The erotic sight made me groan again. Edward responded with a moan as pulled off his boxers. He looked up at me, his eyes hooded with lust and want. He pressed kisses along my stomach and licked my bellybutton until I moaned out again, not being able to last any longer whilst he teased me.

Edward understood my writhing instantly and suddenly he was just _there_. His erection was pressed up right into my centre but not going in. he bent down, burying his face in between my neck and I could feel his breathing. I wanted to ask him what the hell he was doing?

Couldn't he just enter me already? I was practically dying out of pleasure. The magical tingling was running up and down my spine but I wanted. I wanted _him. _Now.

Those fourteen fucking days of waiting had built up two weeks worth of pent up sexual frustration. I wriggled and pulled Edward closer, attempting to make him at least touch me more. Instead he spoke in a perfect voice. He wasn't gasping or panting. His voice was completely normal.

"Bella? Are you alright?"

I blinked.

Edward sat at the end of the bed, completely dressed, looking at me with concern. My eyes searched the room for the places where our clothes had gone flying. Hell, even _my_ clothes were on.

I blinked again.

"Bella?" Edward asked in his cautious voice.

WTF?

I couldn't understand what had just happened. I looked around Edward's room once more. It was tidy. The atmosphere was normal. Edward was clothed. I was clothed.

_Damn_.

Did I just imagine that whole thing? Me and Edward making out and kissing and touching…?

Those heavenly rubs and caresses…his lips on my nipple, his shaft near more core, his hands up and down my body.

"Oh…_oh_", I muttered, disappointed.

"Are you ok?" asked Edward again. I looked up at him. I suddenly felt very hungry. But not for food. He sat, completely still as he watched me carefully. He had on a white shirt that showed the muscles on his arms and his abs too. He wore some three-quarter-length trousers too.

"Fine", I gasped out, standing up and rushing out of the room hurriedly.

No sex. No sex. No sex.

"I'm going to take a shower", I said quickly getting away before I had the chance to jump him or anything.

--

The warm water relaxed my muscles. I sighed underneath the showerhead, closing my eyes. I had already scrubbed myself twice and shampooed my hair as well as conditioning it for about 10 minutes. But I couldn't get out. Every time I saw Edward, the thought of him sliding in and out of me, moaning out my name just made me…_ugh_.

Did I really just go fourteen days without having sex with him? All those days without touching him, without him touching me.

I heard a sudden noise and snapped out of my thoughts. Opening my eyes, I caught my breath as Edward entered the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" I asked him. He smiled; a slow sexy way then spoke.

"Everything's perfect", he purred, before stripping down completely naked and hopping in with me.

I was surprised of course, because we had never done this before. Surprised because even though I knew I should stand firm and _not_ do this…god, I so wanted so.

The pure sight of Edward had stopped my voice box from working. His naked body stood in front of me, centimetres away from me and I couldn't resist.

Well, girls have needs.

He towered over me as the water from the showerhead sprayed on his hair and face. His hair darkened and so did his eyes. Edward bent down and kissed my lips gently. I felt his fingers running up and down my back, his other hand was wrapped around me, pulling me closer as our kisses got urgent.

Everything suddenly got heated up and right then I _needed_ him more than ever. Edward had backed me up against the cold marbled wall of the shower, his erection pressing into me and his body firmly lined up. Our lips dances and moved in synchronised rhythms. He moaned out my name, as we breathlessly broke apart. I didn't even get time to breathe again as he attack my neck, trailing open-mouthed kisses against the flesh and my collarbone.

"Edward…", I gasped out, trying to make him stop kissing me like that. I swear it should be illegal.

"Yeah, baby?" he breathed out, with his lips still against my skin. I felt his tongue circle around my nipples and I groaned out erotically, fisting a bunch of his hair and pulling his face closer to my body. My other hand was on his shoulder as my nails dug into his skin, gripping onto him like he was everything.

Edward came back up and my lips were immediately distracted again. Waves of pleasure and electricity were running up and down my spine. The place in between my legs was now throbbing and I needed some friction or I would definitely combust.

With our lips busied, Edward held me firmly against the wall as he positioned himself. With a quick thrust he pushed himself inside of me, making us both moan out in unison.

I gripped him tighter, squeezing my eyes closed. Edward kissed up and down my neck whilst he started to move in and out of me slowly.

The slow movements were killing me and I needed desperate release.

"Go faster, Edward…faster", I moaned out to him, opening my eyes once more. He quickened his pace immediately, moaning out my name and thrusting into me harder now. I was close to my peak and I knew as my body clenched in a blissful manner.

After a few more powerful thrusts, I felt the hot heat of him spilling into me. Edward whispered my name for the last time and my body let go as I milked out.

--

Edward's POV.

Bella had been gone in the shower for nearly an hour now. I wanted to check up on her but decided against it. If she didn't want to have sex, it didn't mean she didn't love me. I layed back as I thought about _why _she didn't want to do it again.

_Maybe, you're just a crap shag_.

I closed my eyes and suddenly a started yelp caught my attention. Bella stood in the room with a white large towel wrapped around her petite beautiful body. Her hair was wet and fell down her shoulder in ringlets.

My trousers immediately tightened.

_Great, she says no sex _then_ she turns up in front of you nearly naked._

"Y-your hair?" Bella whispered, furrowing her eyebrows. I sat up and stared at her. She clutched the towel tightly with both her hand. Bella was looking at me in an odd way.

"What's wrong with my hair?" I asked her as my hand flew up to hover on my head. It felt fine. Well, it was still there.

"It's dry", Bella stated, blinking furiously.

_It's dry? She went to shower, why should my hair be wet?_

"Yeah…I know it's dry", I said, nodding. She shook her head and closed her eyes. This was starting to concern me now.

"Bella, what's wrong?" I asked her cautiously, as I stood up. She took a step back and opened her eyes.

"You were in the shower with me", Bella said, glaring up at me.

"Um, no I wasn't", I told her, shaking my head, "I was here. I wasn't in the shower. You went in there alone."

_Unfortunately._

Bella blinked purposefully then bit her bottom lip. She was looking up at me from underneath her lashes and the sight was fucking hardening.

Suddenly, her breath hitched and she dropped the towel and pounced.

There was no other word to describe what Bella had just done at that moment apart from one: pounce. She had literally jumped on me, throwing me back onto the bed with the surprised weight of both of us. Her lips had attached to mine immediately and I moaned when her tongue had already entered my mouth.

"Take it off, now. All of it", she said quickly tugging at my shirt and pulling it over my head. I had no idea what the hell had just happened. First she didn't want sex, now she did?

_Why the fuck are you complaining?!_

Bella's delicate fingers ran up and down my torso as she kissed and nibbled my earlobe. I struggled with my trousers; my fingers were nearly sweating as I pulled them off quickly.

_What, you scared she'll change her mind?_

_Yes._

My erection was already hard and throbbing. My fingers caressed and stroked every piece of her gently.

She was straddled me and kissing my neck, my shoulders and her hands were running down my stomach to fondle the elastic band of my boxers. I groaned and dug my fingers into her hair and pulled her up to my mouth. She greeted me eagerly and slipped her tongue into my mouth. Bella ground down over my erection and moaned into my mouth making me moan her name back as a response. I felt her lift up and slide down my boxers quickly. My arms instantly wrapped around her soft, warm naked form as her wet hair was spilling a curtain around her face and onto my shoulders.

"Wait", I gasped out, pushing her back so that I could look at her.

_What? WTF are you doing?!_

"Do you really want to do this?" I asked her, breathlessly. Bella bit her lip. She grounded her hips against mine, forcing a blissful pleasure to explode inside me.

"You do as much as I do", she said in a low voice, then dived to attack me again.

"But I thought you said no", I told her quickly as she nibbled on my earlobe again. Her hand travelled down to my shaft and she grabbed me and I felt the softness of her fingers stroke me gently.

The hormones inside of me took control at that time and I couldn't hold out any longer. I flipped Bella over so that she was lying underneath. She squirmed and pulled down my hips, rubbing our skin together as she moaned out my name.

Without thinking twice, I entered her, burying my face into her neck. Bella gripped my hair and my back tightly, her warm breath hitting my neck.

"Edward…need you…_ohhh_…"

Her moan was urged me on, begging me to make love to her. I started out at an evened pace, pumping gently in and out her. My lips attached themselves to her rosy soft nipple and I bit on it gently to sooth it with my tongue, which elicited a sexy sound from Bella. With each thrust I went deeper into her soft walls, pressing myself into her body. She wriggled and panted underneath me, begging me for more.

_Give her more and don't complain._

Bella's moans and grunts grew louder as I sped up my pace. I started a brand new rhythm, thrusting into her hard and fast.

I felt my muscles tightening and I knew I was about to come. Bella screamed out my name as her body shivered violently. Her walls trembled and she squeezed in on me, breathless and panting. She came, whispering my name and running her fingers on the back of my neck. I released into her, closing my eyes and enjoying the heavenly piece of this moment, which I didn't think, would be happening soon.

We layed there for a couple of minutes, slowing down our breaths before I gently pulled out of her.

Bella wriggled under the bed covers and I got in under her.

"So, no sex, huh?" I teased her. I knew she must've been tensed up holding out like that. Because I certainly was.

"Not if you ever mention it again", she grumbled. I laughed.

_Keep your mouth shut idiot, she's serious!_

* * *

**Sorry, it took a while for me to get this done. My friend volunteered to write it (he wrote Edward's POV and I did Bella's POV) and he took absolutely _ages_. Then I had to edit it, and re-read etc. Anyway, tell me if you liked or not.**

**Review please!**

**Thank you for reading.**

**xXx**


End file.
